


What We Owe to Each Other

by blanketballson



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's 8 (2018) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketballson/pseuds/blanketballson
Summary: Debbie has just gotten out of jail. Instead of going to visit her ex, Claude Becker, on her own, she wants to find a hot partner. She enlists Lou for help :)just a loubbie short story... enjoy :)I don't think I'll expand this story to include the heist, I'll probably just write another one, but if you guys want it, tell me :D
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say Loubbie are my babies 💕💕  
> My twt is @blanketballson :)   
> I hope you guys enjoy this fic🥺

"What do you think of this one?" 

"Oh, no, babe. I heard from the girls at the club that he has a wife now."

"That's not a deal breaker though-"

"Debbie, no." 

"But I want him!"

Debbie pouted as she crossed her arms, sulking like a three year old. Lou sighed, already irritated.

"Deb, the whole reason you invited me here was to stop you from making irrationally bad decisions."

"Well, that was a mistake. I'm clearly capable of making my own bad decisions."

"Debbie, you have to trust me on this one." 

Lou massaged her temples, vexed. Debbie had invited her over for a casual dinner, promising her her favourite Chinese takeout. When Lou had arrived on the premises, instead of egg rolls, there was a huge stack of papers. Debbie sat silently at the table. Lou approached her slowly, feeling rather scared. 

"...Debs?"

Debbie didn't respond, so Lou tried again.

"Debbie?"

Still no response, and Lou was worried. She reached her hand out towards Debbie. 

"Deb-" 

Debbie's hand closed over her wrist. Lou growled, looking at Debbie's smug face.

"That was not funny, Deborah."

"It was to me, Louise." 

Debbie let out a snicker before she realised her hand was still on Lou's wrist. 

"What do you want, Debbie? And where's the Chinese?" 

Lou groaned as she came to a realization. She had fallen for Debbie's con... Again. 

"The Chinese is coming... After you help me. If you attempt to escape, I will ply you with Thai food for the rest of your life."

"You monster!" 

Lou gasped. She should have known. Stupid, stupid Lou. She groaned.

"What do you need, Ocean?" She grunted, annoyed. 

"And will you let go of my wrist already?" 

Debbie huffed, releasing Lou from her grasp. Lou gave a harsh breath, rubbing her wrist.

"Sorry."

Debbie did not look the least bit sorry.

"What the hell did you learn in the slammer?" 

Lou groaned. 

"I really need a warning if you're going to be a white female Bruce Lee." 

Debbie simply smirked. 

"Oh, that's it. I am leaving."

Lou huffed, walking towards the exit. Debbie didn't chase after her, or even speak. Of course, they both knew Lou was bluffing. She could never refuse Debbie, not after 5 years, and certainly not ever. Also, she really loved Chinese food.

"Even if you knew it was a bluff, you couldn't even try to stop me? Real cold, Ocean,"

Lou complained as she strode back to the table. She immediately plopped on a chair, crossing her legs and lit a cigarette, ignoring Debbie's disapproving stare.

"Loosen up, Ocean... I have a feeling that sitting through your mission briefing might require me to be somewhat buzzed. In fact.... Do you have any vodka?"

If Lou hadn't been so buzzed, she would've been speechless. 

"That's what you need my help with? To weed out a fucking date to make your dickbag ex jealous?"

"Okay, yes, but he put me in PRISON, Lou! Five years I could've been out here stealing from people, living life, even, I don't know, falling in love? He took it away from me, Lou,"

Debbie let out a small sob. 

"You don't think I regret getting involved with him after you told me not to? You think in the past 5 years I didn't think, I should've listened to Lou at least 10 times a day? And you never even came to visit,"

Debbie sniffled. 

"I was supposed to visit? You dumped me for him!" 

Lou huffed. In truth, she had wanted to visit so many times. Each time she had managed to stop herself. Only to fall into Debbie's arms the moment she left that jail. 

"But you've always helped me."

Lou had. No matter that spending time around Debbie, smelling her flowery perfume, ripped open her fragile wounds that she left buried beneath the surface. The longing, the heartbreak, and the tears that consumed her anew everytime she saw Debbie smile... That smile... She never wanted to see it disappear.

"Debbie-" 

"Lou-"

"I'll help you." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already posted this on Wattpad, on @blanketballson, so I'm going to try to diversify my Wattpad content to maybe differentiate them haha

Lou shook her head as Debbie held up photo after photo. 

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope- why is your taste in men still the same as it was five years ago-" 

"Okay, Lou, I'm paying you to help me, not to spit on all of my options."

"You're not paying me, Debbie." Lou rolled her eyes as she slouched against the chair, her legs spread wide. 

"Fine. At least a reason why you turned them down?" 

Lou sighed, taking a long drag of her cigarette as she stared warily at the pile of papers in Debbie's hand. 

" All of them are married with children, Deborah." 

"Um, no, they aren't, Lou. My contact told me these were all single, willing, men!" 

"Yeah, because you offered five grand for this. If I was a guy with three noisy kids and a washed-out wife, I'd want to get paid five grand to hang out on the arm of a hot woman." Lou gestured wildly with her arms. 

Debbie flushed. Lou's words had caught her unaware. Lou didn't realised the effects her words had on Debbie, continuing to ramble on. Soon, however, she realised Debbie wasn't listening. 

"Debbie?"  
"Oh, sorry." Debbie's cheeks flushed pink as she cleared her throat. It was Lou. Lou whom she had known since she was FIFTEEN. Lou who was really, really, drunk and had no interest in her. 

She cleared her throat twice, before, trying to simulate an unaffected tone, said, "Continue."

Lou did indeed continue. She doubted Lou could've heard the difference in her tone regardless.

"The girls in the club just love to talk, you know." She fidgeted, crossing her legs and her arms in a defensive stance. 

"Honestly, honey, you should change your contact." 

Debbie blushed, the pet name that Lou had used for years suddenly sounding very different to her ears. She looked away, although in the dim lighting, the blush could easily be excused by the consumption of alcohol.

Desperately trying to calm her racing heartbeat, Debbie rifled through the papers. There was one last sheet still remaining untouched. 

"How about this one, Lou?" 

Her partner stared at the sheet for so long Debbie felt anxious. Most people didn't know what to make of Lou. Other than the odd smirk, her face was usually blank of emotion. Debbie had been staring at her face for so long that she knew what most people didn't. Lou's nose twitched when she was angry. Lou's eyes crinkled when she was happy. Her lips pursed, just barely, when she was sad. Debbie knew Lou... But Lou's expression was not one she had seen before. She almost looked... Worried.

"Lou? Is he okay?" Debbie asked, concerned but extremely impatient. 

"No, not this one." Lou replied slowly, her eyes still fixed on the sheet of paper.

Debbie groaned. "But he's my last guy!"

"He can't, Deb." 

"Why not, Lou?"

"He can't."

"Lou, do you have a reason why he can't -"

Lou, who had been lounging complacently in her chair, smoking her cigarette, exploded.

"Because I want to go with you, Debbie! I... I love you. And-and I thought you'd like me too, but you just kept going out with MEN! And then a man busts you, and he sends you to jail, and you STILL want a man."

"Lou-"

"I've been waiting for you, Debbie. I didn't visit you in jail because I wanted so badly to move on from you and yet-" 

Lou laughed bitterly. 

"I'm still here. I'm always here. I'm in my 40s. I should settle down, get a quiet life in the suburbs, get a dog- not still helping you with- with your cons and your man-baiting schemes..." 

Lou started walking towards the door, turning away from Debbie.

"Lou, wait!" It was the first time that Debbie had wanted anything so badly in her life. The heist, the money, it didn't matter if Lou wasn't with her. 

"Lou!" Lou's steps slowed as she approached the door, her resolve failing. She turned around and saw Debbie walk up to her. 

"Debbie."

"Lou." 

Debbie leaned in, backing Lou against the door, her lips grazing Lou's ear.

"We both know," she whispered, "that you would never do it." 

Lou smirked, her confidence returning. "Is that s-" 

Debbie's lips crushed Lou's as she slammed Lou against the door, both of them deepening the kiss. Debbie is the first to release Lou and step back.

"I hate men." 

Lou smirked. 

"Agree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> And I'm sorry, I'm not too experienced in writing kissing scenes!!! I think that this story will conclude before the heist starts but leave some comments with your ideas on how the fic should go :) I will try to improve my writing 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! Maybe some constructive criticism? Thank you 🥺


End file.
